


Верхи дерев шумят над головой

by NatBarrett (ttimsshel), ttimsshel



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Father/Son Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 11:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21409132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/NatBarrett, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ttimsshel/pseuds/ttimsshel
Summary: Растут цветы и травы под ногой
Relationships: Haytham Kenway/Ratonhnhaké:ton | Connor
Kudos: 9





	Верхи дерев шумят над головой

**Author's Note:**

> Название и описание - цитаты из пьесы Роберта Браунинга "Пиппа проходит" в переводе Н.С.Гумилёва

Хэйтем научился различать шаги Коннора, когда тот готовился к разбегу.  
К разбегу сын готовился часто; и в омуты любые бросался с буйной головой, и на деревья влезал так быстро, что иногда Хэйтему казалось, что у Коннора есть крылья, которые переносят его с ветки на ветку. Он слышал позади себя, как Коннор остановился, как зашуршали осенние листья под его ногами, когда он сделал несколько шагов назад. Вздохнув, Хэйтем посторонился с пути и обернулся.  
Так и есть. Он бы назвал эту стойку сына стойкой хищника, позой волка, готовящегося к прыжку на жующего траву оленя. Коннор бы из-за его слов, наверное, как всегда разозлился, приняв за насмешку, а Хэйтем бы не стал того отрицать, будучи имея на то все основания. Он перевёл взгляд на место, куда так уверенно вглядывался Коннор, не увидел ничего, кроме желтеющей листвы на кронах деревьев, и пропустил момент, когда волчонок сорвался с места и с ловкостью пумы, с невесомостью орла в пару мгновений оказался на вершине высокого дерева.  
— Что там? — спросил Хэйтем, повысив голос. Ещё не спустившись, Коннор попытался ему ответить:  
— Ты когда-нибудь… — Молчание — листва ударила по лицу. — Видел… — Хруст — ветка обломилась под ногой. — Вблизи… — Упавший на землю орех — случайно брошенная пинком заготовка белки к зиме. — Птицу кондора?  
Он спрыгнул вниз и оказался прямо рядом с Хэйтемом. Поправил капюшон на голове и серьёзно помахал перед лицом отца чем-то…  
Пером, прости Господи.  
— Не видел, — изогнув правую бровь, ответил Хэйтем.  
Уголки губ сына дрогнули в подобии на улыбку, и он, бережно разглаживая перо, развернулся и двинулся дальше.  
— Ваши пришлые браконьеры медленно, но верно уничтожают их популяцию, — донеслось до Хэйтема. Он немного раздражённо выдохнул: зоология успела ему надоесть ещё в подростковом и юношеском возрасте, когда он получал классическое образование. — И при этом хотят сделать символом другую нашу птицу — белоголового орлана.  
— А что ты предлагаешь им сделать символом? — спросил Хэйтем, когда они наконец вышли к дороге и увидели своих лошадей.  
Коннор ожидаемо не ответил, устав от их вечных споров.  
От быстрой езды капюшон слетел с головы сына, и Хэйтем увидел его длинные чёрные волосы, которые приходилось теперь заправлять прямо в одежду, чтобы сильно не мешались. На шее залегла походная грязь, а у седельной сумки болталось длинное чёрное перо кондора. С Коннором Хэйтем успел выучить почти всю фауну Северной Америки: кондоры, орланы, кречеты, кукушки и сычи. Благородные олени — вапити, медведи, волки, которых сын называл коротко и отрывисто на своём языке словом, что Хэйтем никак не мог запомнить. И кролики, конечное же. Кролики.  
— Я возвращаюсь в Бостон, — крикнул ему Хэйтем. Коннор резко остановил свою лошадь, и Хэйтем, не ожидавший этого, прокатился вперёд ещё на добрый десяток метров. Он затормозил и развернулся, смотря, как сын медленным аллюром подъезжает к нему. — Тебе разве не надо?..  
— Генерал Вашингтон попросил меня оказать помощь маркизу Рошамбо в Род-Айленде, — ответил Коннор спокойно. — Клинтон бежит от него в Нью-Йорк и, скорее всего, собирается прорваться сквозь блокаду.  
Хэйтем хмыкнул.  
— А, раз генерал Вашингтон попросил. Без тебя они никак не смогут справиться?  
Коннор бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд. Пришпорил свою лошадь и вновь двинулся вперёд.  
Они разъехались, так и не сказав больше друг другу ни слова. Хэйтем притормозил, провожая взглядом тёмный затылок сына, косичку, выправившуюся из одежды и бьющую его по спине. Перо кондора, отчётливо чернеющее у белого лошадиного бока. Возможно, Коннор спешил навстречу своей смерти или очередным разочарованиям. Возможно, они больше никогда не увидятся.  
Усмехнувшись, Хэйтем ударил по бокам свою лошадь и поехал своим путём. Он не видел сына почти двадцать лет — что для него очередное недолгое расставание?  
* * *  
Вначале он скинул с себя пояс.  
Загрохотало оружие. Упал на землю томагавк, столкнувшийся со смертоносным охотничьим ножом, рядом медленно лёг кремневый заряженный пистолет.  
Потом он снял с себя колчан со стрелами и лук, положил вниз аккуратно и осторожно. В его волосах запутались паутина и листья, на белой одежде серела шерсть мёртвых животных, а усталые глаза прятались под полуприкрытыми веками.  
К его одежде потянулся уже сам Хэйтем. Снял с него тяжёлый плащ ассасина, выправил из воротника грязные жёсткие волосы и разгладил их пальцами. Лес говорил с ними на своём языке, который понимал лишь Коннор: звуки певчих птичек, рёв больших кошек, столкновение волн реки о камни, шумный ветер, играющий в листве. Хэйтем закрывал глаза, вслушиваясь, но ничего не понимал из ему сказанного, а Коннор переводить не собирался.  
Кто-то пролетел над их головами. Какие-то две крупные птицы с широким размахом крыльев; закрыли собой солнце на мгновение, слились силуэтами с облаками и уселись на кронах высоких толстостволых деревьев. Сын вскинул на них взгляд и улыбнулся широко и открыто. Хэйтем разлепил сухие губы.  
— Кондоры?  
— Нет. Орланы. Кондоры здесь не водятся, — продолжая улыбаться, покачал головой.  
Под конец он скинул с себя хлопковую рубаху грязного белого цвета и упал прямо рядом с ней на траву, прикрыв веки, но продолжая наблюдать. Птицы, казалось, с ним переглядывались, наклонив свои клювы вниз. Хэйтема, пришлого, чужака, они игнорировали.  
Хэйтем не видел сына семь месяцев с того момента, как уехал в Бостон, но что такое семь месяцев по сравнению с почти двадцатью годами?  
— В тебя стреляли, — сказал, опустив взгляд.  
— Пуля прошла рядом с костью. — Мозолистая рука поднялась и коснулась небольшого шрама на боку. Сбитые костяшки ладоней, грубые подушечки пальцев, шершавая кожа рук. — Один французский корнет сказал, что я счастливчик.  
— О, твоя удача поистине поражает, — пробормотал Хэйтем.  
Коннор усмехнулся. Подсечку Хэйтем предугадал, но позволил сыну повалить себя на землю, выбивая из старческой груди недовольный выдох. Дикий мальчишка оседлал его бёдра, длинные волосы хлестнули по собственной голой спине и плечам, коснулись кончика носа Хэйтема и его щёк. Хэйтем хотел столкнуть его с себя, но руки сами схватили сына за предплечья и дёрнули к себе ещё ближе, заставляя губами уткнуться в свои скулы. Коннор убирал свои волосы за уши и одновременно пытался поцеловать Хэйтема.  
Птицы вспорхнули с веток дерева и пронеслись над их головами, на мгновение укрыв от солнца. Коннор дёрнулся, словно желая вновь поднять голову к птицам, но Хэйтем не дал разорвать поцелуя, зарылся пальцами левой руки в волосы на затылке сына и прижал его к себе ещё сильнее. Правой рукой провёл по его коже на груди, спотыкаясь о шрамы, остановился у пояса штанов, и тут Коннор прервал поцелуй.  
— Да что…  
— Я видел, как падало перо…  
Он дёрнулся, но Хэйтем оказался быстрее. Сын остался для него в этот момент смазанным тёмным пятном: росчерк тёмных волос, выкрашенное в разные похожие оттенки полотно кожи и белые белки глаз. Хэйтем прижал его к земле, ответил своим взглядом на прямой недовольный взгляд сына и снял с себя плащ, роняя его на землю (почти) без сожалений. Потянулся к пуговицам на рубашке, но Коннор мягко перехватил его ладонь и сжал руку в своей.  
— Что говорит ветер? — шёпотом спросил Хэйтем, прижимаясь бёдрами к бёдрам Коннора. Тот сипло выдохнул и поддался навстречу.  
— Что ты — невыносимый.  
Хэйтем тихо фыркнул.  
Когда Коннор потом откатился от него, ещё сильнее марая спину в грязи и пыли короткой травы, Хэйтем перевёл взгляд вверх и понял, что орланы всё ещё наблюдают за ними, но уже с другого дерева. Он приподнялся на локтях, опуская глаза вниз, на свои спущенные штаны и грязные колени, чертыхнулся и принялся приводить себя в порядок.  
— Я узнал, что Чарльз Ли в Филадельфии, — сказал Коннор после непродолжительного молчания.  
Хэйтем посмотрел на него; Коннор был ещё грязнее, чем он сам, валялся на траве полностью голый и, кажется, почти засыпал. Между пальцев его ног запутался сорняк, волосы растрепались ещё пуще, а солнце играло бликами на его блестящей от пота коже. Хэйтем застегнул последнюю пуговицу на рубашке и сел поверх одежды Коннора.  
— И что ты, неугомонный, собираешься с ним делать? — почти ласково спросил он, поражаясь чужому упрямству.  
А ведь когда-то он думал, что Каньехтио — самый твердолобый человек если не во всём мире, то на этом континенте точно.  
— Каждый раз я прошу тебя назвать веские причины не убивать Ли, и каждый раз они мне кажутся неубедительными.  
— И всё равно ты его не убиваешь. Каждый раз. Коннор, будь терпеливее, никогда не знаешь, вдруг твоего врага внезапно хватит горячка и он скоропостижно скончается в таверне.  
Коннор ничего не ответил, только сел на земле. Хэйтем протянул руку и пропустил пальцы через его волосы, наверняка делая сыну больно, но Коннор потянулся к нему, дрожа короткими, но густыми ресницами. Его взгляд блуждал по лицу отца, словно он пытался вычитать важные невидимые слова на его коже, ухо почти дёргалось, как у волка, когда тот прислушивался к звукам леса. Хэйтем потянулся вперёд и прислонился своим лбом ко лбу сына.  
Упавший в лёгкие свежий лесной воздух показался ему горячим.  
* * *  
Каждый раз, когда они встречались посреди каменных лесов Бостона или в шумной толпе Нью-Йорка, они хотели убить друг друга. Заканчивалось это дракой, руганью, и Хэйтем исчезал из жизни сына, пока природа не начинала звать его к себе словами на неизвестном языке, среди которых он разбирал лишь одно слово. _Коннор._  
Каждый раз, когда они встречались посреди девственных лесов Фронтира, Коннор гнался за оленями, любовался на птиц и скидывал с себя одежды.  
И говорил. Говорил о…  
— Чарльз Ли умер.  
На небе висела тёмно-розовая закатная полоса, к которой быстро, но невидимо для людских глаз катилось солнце. Хэйтем смотрел на неё, не желая переводить взгляд на взбудораженного сына. Лес замолкал, чтобы ночью заговорить на другом своём языке: на уханье сычей и неясытей, рычании волков и непрекращающемся шуме быстроводной реки. Подобные моменты закатного зарева были единственными моментами затишья за весь день.  
— Умер, — кивнул Хэйтем, не поворачивая взгляда к сыну. — От горячки. В таверне.  
Коннор хмыкнул, но как-то не весело. Его имя отзвенело на языке, когда Хэйтем позвал сына. Глухо, в два слога, именем не тем, что дала ему мать при рождении, но тем именем Коннора звала теперь только природа.  
— Сколько нынче стоят рога благородного оленя?  
Коннора посмотрел на него в упор — Хэйтем чувствовал это боковым зрением.  
— Зависит от их состояния.  
— Сколько нынче стоит свобода?  
Хэйтем практически почувствовал горькую усмешку Коннора.  
— Почти шестьдесят тысяч людских душ. Два командующих Континентальной армии. Один Бенедикт Арнольд.  
И ни слова о соплеменниках. О друге. О матери. Только упрямо сжатые зубы и напрягшаяся линия челюсти.  
— И один Радунхагейду, — добавил Коннор так тихо, что Хэйтем едва его расслышал.  
Тёмно-розовая закатная полоса темнела и темнела, превращаясь постепенно в полосу красную, синюю, чернильную. Хэйтему казалось, что она меняла цвета каждый раз, когда он отворачивался, закрывал глаза, даже моргал на краткие мгновения — он не поспевал за природой. Резкий порыв ветра, коснувшийся его кожи, не мог быть ничем, кроме сорвавшегося с места сына. Хэйтем резко обернулся, провожая взглядом его спину, его стремительный силуэт, до того момента, пока сам Коннор не спрыгнул вниз с невысокого обрыва. Вздохнув, Хэйтем не спеша подошёл к краю обрыва и взглянул вниз.  
Коннор стоял на земле, высоко запрокинув голову. Волосы уже касались лопаток, и в косички теперь было вплетено не одно перо, но целых четыре. Иногда Хэйтему казалось, что сын вот-вот превратится в волка, как в старых поверьях, рассказанных ему в детстве, но сыну не нужны были клыки, шерсть и когти, чтобы зваться хищным животным. Его инстинкты, движения и способности не могли принадлежать человеку.  
Как и его имя. Не Коннор — _Радунхагейду._  
— Свобода стоит дорого, — сказал Хэйтем. — Нужна ли она вообще кому-то из вас?  
Коннор хмыкнул.  
— Мой народ сражается за врага. За короля. Я же на стороне патриотов. И чего добился? Как жаль, что природа не может разрушить ваши каменные леса и вышвырнуть вас обратно в море. Были стаей птиц — станете косяком рыб.  
Хэйтем изогнул бровь.  
— А не потонем?  
— Убьёшь вас так просто, — невесело хмыкнул Коннор и повернулся к нему.  
В ранней ночи — позднем вечере — он казался совсем тёмным, как птичка-ворона, прыгающая с крыши на крышу по городу. Хэйтем прижался к нему, ощущая, как бьётся чужое сердце, стуча по его собственной груди, как дыхание касается его виска и как сыновьи руки обнимают его за плечи. Сын говорил ему в ухо: переводил ночные звуки природы, волчий скулёж в человеческую речь, уханье совы в цельные предложения.  
Хэйтем всё порывался у него спросить: сам-то ты останешься в стае птиц или уйдёшь с косяком?  
Но молчал.  
* * *  
В каменных лесах белолицых людей водились только сами белолицые люди, крысы да холера. Коннор, некогда очарованный этими местами, чувствовал теперь себя здесь так же неуютно, как медведь в клетке. Вирджиния встретила его прохладной осенью и грязными улицами. Хэйтем следил за ним внимательно, предугадывая каждую эмоцию на лице сына.  
Чего он не смог предугадать — так это усмешки на его губах.  
— Сколько бы ваших городов я ни посетил, — пробормотал он, — продолжаю удивляться, как бледнолицые умудрялись заявлять, что для них все наши леса одинаковые.  
Справедливо, подумал Хэйтем.  
Сын мог сколько угодно говорить о том, как бы хорошо было, покинь пришлые их земли, но сделать этого не мог, поэтому помогал пришлым отвоевать земли у других пришлых. Их война близилась к концу, но война Коннора только начиналась, Хэйтем знал это, с горечью наблюдая, как умирают густые леса Фронтира и сокращаются деревни коренных. Коннор, думал он, не тот человек, что сможет смириться с этим.  
— Я не понимаю, — говорил Коннор время от времени одни и те же вещи разными словами, — зачем вы ловите своих врагов. Почему нельзя содрать скальп с Арнольда — поделом ему; зачем тащить его к Вашингтону? С какой целью отлавливать Корнуоллиса, не прирезать его по-тихому, ведь его всё равно пристрелит палач?  
Хэйтем хотел бы ему сказать, зачем и с какой целью, но терялся в собственных же ответах.  
Поднимая голову, ему каждый раз казалось, что солнце загораживают широкие крылья то ли кондора, то ли белоголового орлана. Коннор на эти его движения тоже удивлённо вскидывал взгляд, но не находил наверху ничего. Природа пыталась говорить с Хэйтемом, пыталась достучаться до иноземца своими методами и своими языками, но Хэйтем её не понимал. Хотел бы понять — но в его крови не было дикой связи с первородным, которую сохранили все коренные. Со временем, был уверен Хэйтем, и они её потеряют. И чья же в этом будет вина?  
Косяка глупых немых рыб, очевидно.  
В таверне они оказались постояльцами, успевшими занять последнюю комнату. Коннор сидел на кровати и скидывал с себя пояс с оружием; укладывал на стол колчан со стрелами; откидывал волосы за спину и тихо говорил сам с собой на своём родном языке.  
Когда я умру, Коннор, думалось Хэйтему, похорони меня в огне и дай пеплу взмыть ввысь, став одной из двух птиц с широким размахом крыльев. Чтобы летать по небу и смотреть на других людей, пытаясь говорить с ними, но оказываться непонятым из-за незнания некогда родного для всех людей языка.  
Кожа Коннора была горячей, но внутри он выстывал быстро и стремительно. Сам Хэйтем умирал долго, слишком долго, забыв, что ему нужно умирать. Коннор напоминал ему вспыхнувший в ночи костёр, готовый погаснуть к утру из-за ненадобности. Хэйтем пытался поддерживать его, подкидывая поленья, но поленья были сырыми, как после дождя.  
Хэйтему было интересно, кто из них угаснет быстрее.  
— Эта земля никогда не станет прежней, — глухо сказал Коннор. — Вместо верхов деревьев здесь над головами грот-мачты и кресты церковных куполов.  
Хэйтем вытаскивал из его сумки длинное чёрное перо кондора и рассматривал в тусклом свете свечи.  
— Пускай остаются здесь стаями птиц, — спокойно сказал Хэйтем и посмотрел на перья маленьких птичек, что были впутаны в длинные волосы сына. — Это неважно, когда ты в любой момент можешь стать рыбой из косяка и уйти подальше.  
Улыбка Коннора была теплее самого весеннего солнца. Хэйтем потянулся к нему и запечатал на губах поцелуй, зарываясь пальцами в жёсткие волосы.  
Город говорил с ними на своём языке: брань постояльцев таверны, собачий лай и удары колёс повозок о грунтовые насыпи; и Хэйтем переводил его слова для Коннора. Коннор слушал и начинал гаснуть медленнее.  
Птицы кружились над таверной, где они остановились, накрывая своими мощными силуэтами луну и повторяя очертания кучевых ночных облаков.  
Коннор вспыхивал по новой — а Хэйтем выстывал.


End file.
